The Twelve Kingdoms
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Iván lloraba, escondido en el hueco que había en una roca; su madre lo había dejado ahí para protegerlo de las fieras. Sus finas ropas estaban sucias a causa de la tierra.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Beta: Usarechan**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Los doce reinos**

**Prologo**

[Antiguamente, no había sobre la tierra ningún ser superior, ningún animal, ni árboles, ni piedras. No existía nada. Esto no era más que una vasta extensión desolada y sin límites, recubierta por las aguas. En el silencio de las tinieblas tres dioses; Elona, Enock y Driada se pusieron de acuerdo sobre lo que debían hacer.

Elona hizo surgir la luz que iluminó por primera vez la tierra. Enock hizo que el mar se retirara, dejando aparecer las tierras que podrían ser cultivadas, donde Driada dio vida a los árboles y las flores. Dulces perfumes se elevaron de las selvas nuevas creadas.

Los dioses se regocijaron de esta creación. Pero pensaron que los árboles no debían quedar sin guardianes ni servidores. Entonces ubicaron sobre las ramas y junto a los troncos toda suerte de animales.

La luz de Elona lastimaba a la flora y fauna por lo que Enock, creo la noche para que las criaturas pudiesen dormir y recuperar fuerzas.

Después crearon a los seres llamados superiores de fuego, viento, aire y tierra, pero estos entraron en guerra entre ellos y no adoraban a sus creadores por lo que los dioses enviaron a los Tsitsimimej que acabaron con las cuatro razas y dividieron el mundo en doce islas.

Nuevamente los dioses crearon vida. Se cortaron algunos cabellos y los mezclaron con su sangre, piel y garras de animales y de esta manera nacieron los grupos de nuevos seres superiores; los humanos, ángeles, elfos, semi bestias; entre otros seres y los dioses vieron que estos eran inteligentes y los adoraban.

Crearon entonces a los doce guardianes o los elohim para que ellos nombraran a los que debían regir sobre los doce reinos.

Sin embargo, la vida no es tan tranquila como se esperaba, pues con la aparición de los doce reinos también lo hicieron los monstruos que sólo pueden ser contenidos lejos de los poblados si un rey y su elohim gobiernan, de lo contrario, los monstros siembran el caos].

_Miles de años después de la creación._

Los ángeles habitaban las ciudades flotantes de Pryan; sus magníficos edificios parecían estar creadas por nubes que resplandecían por los rayos del sol. Los grandes canales rodeaban las urbes. El agua fluía como cascada a la tierra, dónde formaba los grandes lagos y ríos que alimentaban los bosques.

Pocos eran los ángeles que se aventuraban fuera de la seguridad de sus ciudades, pues los monstruos vagaban libres. Sólo los paladines tenían el valor de adentrarse en lo desconocido.

Era un día tranquilo cuando una joven ángel bajó a las faldas de la montaña_ Metatron_; había un hermoso lago cristalino cuyas aguas provenían del río Ho. Con ella iba un pequeño de seis años.

—Mamá, ¿Por qué venimos aquí? A Iván no le gusta, da —preguntó el niño una vez que la mujer lo soltó para que caminara y pudiera sentir el pasto bajo sus pies descalzos.

—Nos veremos con una persona que sé que te agradará —le respondió su madre con una sonrisa tierna. —Vamos a nadar.

Iván la miró preocupado; no quería que sus alas se mojaran, secarlas le llevaría horas, además de que las plumas mojadas eran pesadas y adquirían un mal olor que tardaba en desaparecer. Su madre se dio cuenta de la expresión que tenía y le aseguró que el agua no le haría ningún daño a sus alas, que al contrarío, lo ayudaría a fortalecerlas.

Después de un rato de estar nadando a Iván se le olvidaron sus temores. Ya tenían varias horas en el lago y aún, la persona a la que la madre de Iván esperaba no había llegado.

—Mamá, Iván tiene hambre, da —se quejó el niño. La mujer iba a responderle cuando un fuerte rugido la interrumpió. Frente a ellos, tres enormes tigres del tamaño de un oso y grandes alas; los rodearon. —Mami —dijo Iván asustado abrazando la pierna de su progenitora.

La mujer frunció el ceño; sabía que de esas criaturas no podría escapar volando pues éstas también podían hacerlo y con esas filosas garras y colmillos eran capaces de hacer mucho daño. Desenvainó su espalda que colgaba de su cintura. Ella, a pesar de ser un miembro de la nobleza de Pryan no era ninguna mujer indefensa; sabía pelear.

—Mamá… —tenía miedo pero confiaba en su madre, ¡ella era fuerte! Nadie podía derrotarla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Iván lloraba, escondido en el hueco que había en una roca; su madre lo había dejado ahí para protegerlo de las fieras. Sus finas ropas estaban sucias a causa de la tierra. Lloraba, tenía miedo y por más que llamaba a su madre, ésta simplemente no iba por él. Pudieron pasar horas, días o meses; para Iván era igual. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido a causa de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba, tenía hambre y sueño; quería a su mamá.

Iván se agazapó más al escuchar un extraño ruido. Unos felinos ojos lo observaban desde la entrada de su escondrijo, causando en el pequeño un gran susto.

—Adrik, lo encontré —la enorme bestia ya de por sí le causaba miedo a Iván pero oírlo hablar fue demasiado para él; lanzó un fuerte grito y ayudado de sus pies, golpeó a la criatura en la nariz haciendo que ésta retrocediera, lo que le permitió abandonar el hueco.

Iván trata de correr, de alejarse de la fiera pero en su intento de huida termina chocando contra algo que lo hace caer de sentón; levanta la mirada; –aterrorizado en un primer momento –, se encuentra con un ángel como jamás creyó ver antes. El hombre frente a él es más alto y musculoso que los más fuertes paladines; vestía con ropas que parecían haber sido confeccionadas con hojas y pieles de animales.

—Tranquilo, pequeño —dijo una dulce y cantarina voz. Iván cerró los ojos con fuerza al ser levantado por unos delicados brazos. —Adrik se ve malo como un _yoma_ pero te aseguro que es tan inofensivo como una oveja —el aludido gruño por lo bajo y se cruza de brazos.

Iván mira a la persona que lo sostiene en brazos; es una mujer de bellos rasgos, aunque no tanto como los de su mamá; sus alas son pequeñas, seguramente es una mestiza, pues el niño recuerda que la reina Ashura también las tiene así y ella le dijo que su papá era un ángel y su madre una semi bestia.

—Iván quiere a su mamá, da —dijo ocultando su rostro en el pecho de la mestiza que le infundía confianza.

—Tranquilo pequeño. Ahora estás a salvo. Me llamó Shika, él es Adrik y ésta dulzura es Alexander —dijo la mujer señalando primero al enorme ángel y después al felino que había asustado a Iván en un principio.

Iván estaba tan atemorizado que se aferraba a Shika como si ésta fuese su tabla de salvación. Los tres llevaron al niño hasta una aldea escondida entre los árboles.

_Los druidas eran una especie de sacerdotes de la naturaleza, su vínculo con ella era tan grande que incluso eran capaces de usar sus dones. Un druida puede de hablar con los animales y usar los elementos para defenderse a él y quienes lo rodean._

En la aldea, Iván se enteró que su madre había muerto, víctima de aquellas horribles criaturas y que, si no hubiera sido por Adrik y su compañero anima; Alexander. Él también hubiera compartido el mismo destino.

Iván se encontraba en la casa de sus salvadores; el enorme ángel le causaba mucho miedo, al igual que Alexander. Sin embargo, había algo en los ojos de Adrik –quien le miraba cierta nostalgia–, le daban una sensación extraña.

—Iván quiere regresar al palacio con su mamá, da —Iván era aun muy pequeño, él no comprendía lo que era la muerte, después de todo los ángeles vivían tanto que las defunciones era poco comunes entre ellos.

—Ya te dije que ella fue asesinada, mocoso —dijo Adrik molesto. Él no era bueno con los niños, le desesperaban era por eso que…

—Deja en paz al pobre niño, Adrik —lo amonestó Alexander al ver como Iván hacia un puchero y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar en cualquier momento. El felino intentó acercarse a Iván pero éste, presa del pánico corrió para esconderse detrás del ángel agazapándose y rompiendo en llanto mientras llamaba insistentemente a su mamá.

Adrik rodó los ojos maldiciendo internamente a Anya por ser tan estúpida al atreverse a salir de la protección que las ciudades de los cielos le brindaban, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?, ¡maldición! Ahora su mocoso estaba huérfano y aún peor; a su cuidado.

Los pensamientos de Adrik se vieron interrumpidos cuando Shika entró sin anunciarse; en ave de hermoso plumaje multicolor estaba posada en su hombro derecho. Al ver a la mujer; Iván inmediatamente se prendó a su pierna.

—Tranquilo pequeño, ¿Ése feo y tonto hombre te ha asustado? —le preguntó Shika levantando a Iván por las axilas para atraerlo en un abrazos; el niño se aferró con más fuerza a ella. Adrik rodó los ojos, aquello ya comenzaba a ser más fastidioso.

—Si vienes por el mocoso….

—No vine sólo por el niño. La reina está aquí y exige hablar contigo —Adrik resopló molesto. —Su majestad te está esperando, se encuentra en casa de la matriarca.

Genial, pensó Adrik. Seguramente, a esas alturas, la reina ya habría hecho que la matriarca deseara su cabeza. A regañadientes, se dirigió a la casa de su líder donde se encontraban tres mujeres; al contrario de lo que el druida pensó, ninguna de ellas parecía molesta, al contrario… lucían tristes.

—Adrik —habló una de ellas. Sus alas eran más pequeñas que el promedio, lo que la delataba como una mestiza.

—Su majestad. Mi diosa —dijo haciendo una reverencia ante una joven que poseía un ala de dragón y la otra de ave multicolor.

—Es un placer —dijo la joven cuyo nombre era Prya. La elohim de Pryan.

—¿Sabes porque sus altísimas se tomaron la molestia de venir hasta aquí? —le preguntó una mujer vestida de la misma forma que él.

—Espero que sea para llevarse al niño —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Me gustaría poder decir que sí —respondió la reina Ashura. Hizo una pausa al escuchar el gruñido de Adrik. —Anya no fue solo mi dama de compañía, también mi más querida amiga. Iván es como un hijo para mí.

—¿Entonces? —la reina se secó las lágrimas que no pudo contener al recordar a la que había considerado como una hermana.

—Anya deseaba que Iván conociera a su padre —dijo Prya con voz dulce. —Quería que te conociera.

[Adrik dio un profundo suspiro. Él amaba a Anya. La conoció el día en que Alexander y él fueron al castillo para llevar algunos regalos de su tribu para la reina de Pryan y su elohim. Después de que Ashura los convenció de quedarse en su palacio para que recuperaran fuerzas antes del viaje de regreso; Adrik decidió dar un paseo por los jardines. El hogar de la soberana de Pryan era tan magnífico como hermoso, pero para un ángel nacido en los bosques, era una prisión.

Rodeada de muchas aves de diferentes especies, se encontraba una ángel que vestía ropas finas (una noble). Para Adrik era la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás. Sus largos cabellos rubios cenizos caían graciosamente por sus hombros y esos ojos violetas que reflejaban la pureza de un manantial.

Desde ese día, Adrik Braginski se enamoró de Anya].

—Anya me dijo te había enviado un mensaje para reunirse en el lago. Ella llevaría a Iván para que tú y él pudieran conocerse.

Adrik recordó haber recibido la misiva, pero él no había querido acudir al llamado porque él sabía que una noble y un druida no podían estar juntos.

—Yo le insistí que me permitiera acompañarlos, a ella y a Iván o al menos, que viniera escoltada; pero ella se negó —dijo Prya compungida. Adrik no le sorprendió; Anya era una mujer muy terca que hacia las cosas como ella las consideraba mejor.

—Iván debe quedarse contigo. Al menos unos días —dijo Ashura. —Se ha quedado sin el amor de su madre. Te necesita.

—No. Lo que necesita es regresar a su hogar, con la gente que conoce y quiere. Un hombre de los bosques, tosco y bárbaro que no sabe nada de la etiqueta a la que él esta mas que acostumbrado.

—Será solo una semana. Adrik si en verdad amabas a Anya, debes hacerlo por ella —dijo la matriarca quien se había mantenido callada hasta el momento. —Ese niño merece conocerte —Adrik suspiró con pesar, sabía que la líder no le permitiría negarse.

—Bien, me quedaré con el niño una semana pero después regresará al palacio.

Adrik se levantó, hizo una reverencia a la reina y a Prya y se fue. Ashura lo miró alejarse; sólo rogaba a los dioses que su decisión fuese la correcta y que Iván no sufriera más de lo que ya estaba haciendo.

La semana pasó y aunque Adrik no se había atrevido a decirle que él era su padre; él e Iván se habían hecho muy unidos por lo que el pequeño no quiso separarse de aquel druida que lo había salvado y que se volvió su maestro y quería como a un padre. Con los años, Iván se convirtió en druida y se olvidó por completo de su vida en palacio, pero no así de Ashura y Prya.

Con los años, Iván se convirtió en un joven apuesto y fuerte. Como cualquier druida tenía un compañero animal. Un lobo de pelaje blanco que poseía una gran sabiduría. Ambos soñaban con conocer los otros reinos; su vegetación y fauna. Era por eso que mientras comían con Adrik y Alexander; Iván le dijo sus deseos.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que deseas, Iván? —le preguntó a Iván que ya contaba con trescientos años de edad, un adolecente para los estándares de los ángeles. —Viajar por los doce reinos, tú solo… no lo sé, podría ser peligroso.

—Iván no irá solo, Nicola no acompañará, da —dijo señalando al enorme lobo blanco que descansaba junto a Alexander después de terminar su comida.

Adrik suspiró derrotado; su hijo era la viva imagen de Anya en todos los sentidos. No sólo hablaba como ella y poseía el mismo color de ojos, también era igual de testarudo que su madre. En algunas ocasiones, Adrik llegó a preguntarse si en realidad Iván no era Anya en el cuerpo de un hombre.

—Si lo has decidido… —Iván asintió con la cabeza y le mostró su eterna sonrisa infantil. —Bien. Como tu maestro sólo me resta desear suerte y rogar a Ertha que guie tus pasos.

—Gracias —dijo sonriendo. Adrik asintió; en todos esos años no había sido capaz de decirle a Iván que él era su padre, pero después de tan tantos siglos, ¿Qué importancia tenía ya?

Adrik se levantó para dirigirse hasta su cama. Las casas se encontraban sobre los árboles y eran un pequeño cuarto donde tenían el dormitorio, el comedor y la cocina; la razón era que ellos trataban de hacerle el menor daño posible al ser que les brindaba su hogar.

Adrik sacó una pequeña caja que guardaba celoso, bajo su cama. Regresó a la mesa y le extendió el objeto a Iván.

—Ábrelo —le dijo Adrik y así lo hizo Iván. Dentro, estaban dos tablillas –una roja y la otra azul –, con extrañas inscripciones. —El azul te permitirá viajar con tranquilidad de reino en reino y el otro, si lo llevas a un banco, puedes sacar dinero.

—¿Dinero? —Iván, como cualquier druida; poco sabía de algo tan superfluo que regia a todos los reinos y le parecía extraño que su maestro poseyera tal cosa.

—Esto es algo que tu madre te dejó —Iván bajó la mirada, a pesar de que la perdió cuando aún era muy pequeño; su recuerdo no desaparecía, seguía fresco en su memoria.

—Iván le agradece a Adrik, da —el mayor medio sonrió; aunque por dentro se sentía el corazón destrozado pues pronto se separaría.

Al día siguiente; Iván y su compañero Nicola partieron a un viaje para conocer los doce reinos

—Rogare a Elona porque logres conseguir lo que deseas.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Este fic está basado en mi foro "The Twelve Kingdoms", si desean participar, pueden ingresar a http : / / thetwelvekingdoms . mi – foro . net / (/)


	2. Iniciando el viaje… bienvenidos a Tollan

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, AU, Lemon, fantasía, gore, tortura y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Beta: Usarechan**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Los doce reinos**

**Capítulo 1.- Iniciando el viaje… bienvenidos a Tollan parte I**

Hay doce reinos, doce reyes; los elohim (la representación física de cada reino) son los encargados de elegir al monarca que ha de gobernar. Entonces éste elegido tendrá vida inmortal mientras él mantenga el reino sano y su cabeza no se separe de su cuerpo.

Existen doce reinos: Eien, Pryan, Ariano, Tollan, Vallad, Armenia, Tanos, Lery, Yan, Lukedonia, Sunryu y Suviek; cada uno muy diferente al otro.

Tollan, era el más grande de los doce reinos; pero también el más estéril. Eran pocas las plantas y animales que podían vivir aquí a causa de la poca agua. Sin embargo, es uno de los más avanzados pues sus habitantes aprendieron a comenzar esta carencia con tecnología. En contraste, magos y alquimistas viven aquí, mezclando lo místico con la ciencia.

Su soberano había regido los últimos noventa años y se decía que gobernaba con mano dura, pero justa.

Iván acababa de llegar a Tollan. Éste era el reino más cercano a Pryan; desde que cruzó la frontera se dio cuenta del radical cambio entre ambas naciones, Tollan era desértico; además, para poder llegar, tubo que cruzar el gran río de lava que rodeaba gran parte del país.

—Hace mucho calor —dijo Nicola jadeando. Era muy difícil para él especialmente, pues estaba acostumbrado al fresco clima de los bosques de Pryan y el frío aire de los cielos.

—Debemos buscar un lugar donde posar la noche, da —Iván se sentía agobiado por el extremo calor.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad de Chicunamictla, muchos habitantes los miraban curiosos; era tan raro ver a un ángel y un lobo por esos lugares. A Iván y a Nicola también le parecían extraños aquellos personajes, principalmente los Tiflin. Algunos ostentaban grandes cuernos, colas gruesas no prensiles, dientes afilados y puntiagudos; ojos que son orbes completamente negros, rojos, blancos, plateados o dorados. En algunos, el color de piel cubría todo el espectro humano, pero también incluyendo los rojos, desde un bronce rojizo al rojo ladrillo.

Iván sólo conocía unos cuantos mestizos de aquella raza; unos druidas muy hábiles pero extremadamente débiles en lugares cuya temperatura fuese fría.

—Quedémonos en una posada —sugirió Nicola, pues dudaba que pudiesen poder dormir a la intemperie, además, existía el rumor que las hostelerías contaban un extraño aparato que podía refrescar una habitación. Iván asintió con la cabeza, el calor era realmente insoportable.

Entraron a la primera posada que encontraron. Había humanos, tiflin, enanos y semi bestias desperdigados en las mesas o en la barra; comiendo, bebiendo y hablando entre ellos. Al ver entrar a Iván, el silencio se hizo presente.

El druida y el lobo se acercaron a la barra sin prestar atención a las miradas que de pronto se centraban en ellos. Iván se detuvo frente a la barra, detrás de ella se encontraba un anciano tiflin que lo observaba con el seño fruncido. A todos los presentes, les resultaba extraño ver a un ángel en Tollan ya que estos se creían superiores a las demás razas por el simple hecho de tener alas y parecerse a los elohim y difícilmente dejaban Pryan.

—Las mascotas están prohibidas, si quieres comer aquí; deberás dejar al perro afuera. Amárralo, no quiero que ataque a mis clientes —dijo el posadero con voz cavernosa mientras limpiaba con un sucio trapo. Nicola gruñó. Odiaba que lo compararan con una mascota o que lo creyeran un perro, ¿es que no se daban cuenta de la diferencia?

—Nicola es el compañero de Iván. No una mascota, da —dijo Iván con tono infantil, pero su semblante ocasionó un sobresalto en el tiflin.

—Así sea el mismo rey de Pryan. En mi taberna no se admiten animales. —dijo molesto.

—Los compañeros de los druidas no son simples animales —el tiflin lo meditó un poco y a regañadientes acepto permitir que Nicola se quedara en la habitación, siempre que éste no saliera de ella.

Iván no podía quejarse, la habitación era amplia y aquel extraño aparato en la pared, mantenía la habitación fresca. Había dos camas, una mesa, un par de sillas y un pequeño baño bien equipado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí? —preguntó Nicola mientras se acomodaba en una de las camas.

—Dos días. Iván quiere conocer esta ciudad, da —dijo Iván.

—Yo me quedaré aquí —Nicola dio un largo bostezo. —Será mejor que te cambies de ropa. Un ángel, ya de por sí llama mucho la atención y como druida lo hará más.

Iván miró sus ropas, que eran de cuero y pieles de animales; pero él, de ninguna manera quisiera cambiarse, pero Nicola tenía razón, ya de por sí llamaba mucho la atención y eso obstaculizaría su deseo. Pidió al tabernero que le comprara algo de ropa, obviamente, a cambio de una buena cantidad de dinero, claro.

Las calles estaban repletas de transeúntes que iban y venían; carruajes de apariencia extraña que no se movían a base de fuerza animal. Iván se detuvo en la esquina de una acera; un tiflin, casi tan alto como él y el doble de corpulento, le estaba tapando el paso.

—¿Acaso te caíste de tu nube "angelito"? —dijo el tiflin en tono burlón. Iván mantuvo su semblante serio; no se pensaba caer en provocaciones, de hacerlo, podría perjudicar la razón por la que se encontraba en Tollan.

Iván intentó seguir su camino, pero el tiflin le cerró el paso valiéndose de su cola. Tomó al druida por el cuello de sus ropas, levantándolo algunos centímetros, no estaba dispuesto a perder su diversión tan pronto.

_Continuará…_


End file.
